


Not Going To Beg

by chessur (vvipforseungri)



Series: A Series of Nots [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvipforseungri/pseuds/chessur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But one thing he would not do is beg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going To Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a mini-series wherein I try and gather my bearings as I settle into the Elementary fandom. Each drabble will be similar in style and in tone for the time being, until I feel more comfortable with more diverse styles. Baby steps...

There are things that Sherlock would do that he's approximately 98.42% sure no one else would do. Like willingly being kidnapped by a group of renegade Russian spies to time how fast he'd be able to escape. Sniffing the insides of shoes would also be up there as well.

But one thing he would not do is beg.

He's faced with an interesting conundrum now, however. Because time is running out and suddenly he begins to realize that the vintage salt and pepper shakers that Watson had decorated the kitchen with are gone, sees the newspapers turned to the Listings page. Where Watson will find board on the salary she's making right now, Sherlock has no idea, but he knows better than to doubt her abilities. This makes Sherlock somewhat uneasy, and he wonders how he's going to cope without Watson's fixation with supplying them both with coffee (it's funny, they both take their coffees the same way; black, two and a half sugars). He's quite sure that he'll be able to manage by himself, having successfully lived alone in the city for a while now, but he knows things have changed now.

And no matter how much Sherlock wants to believe that he's _quite alright, thank you_ , he knows he's not and it's not that Watson's going to fix him but at least when she's around he doesn't feel quite as helpless.

Oh yes, he wants her to stay, wants to lecture her about how really, she'd never be able to find better accomadations anywhere else, and how conveniently close the apartment is to the Tube (the _subway_ ), and a million other trivial reasons why staying would be so much better than leaving. He just won't say any of them.

Maybe he'll refuse to eat for three days straight or something. Play for time.

But Sherlock won't beg.


End file.
